Indominus Diana
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Read Dinosaur Diana first. It's been a year since Storming's escape, and Diana has become half Indominus. An old enemy of the Jurassic Park arrives to cause chaos, and new arrivals appear everyday. BioSyn attempts several times to steal the dinosaurs, and every attempt makes Diana wonder: if she can't control herself, how can she save her family from being stolen?
1. Chapter 1

Indominus Diana

Chapter One: BioSyn's Attempt

Tubes dangled from the ceiling and into a chamber that was filled with a strange liquid as red lights glowed dimly in the dark lab. There was something in the chamber that moved a bit before red-orange eyes suddenly opened, and the liquid slowly drained out of the chamber and into the tubes. Once the chamber was completely empty, it was immediately replaced with black bars that would hum every minute or two.

"Is he ready?" Dr. Dodgson asked as he looked at the creature behind the bars. It was a seventeen year old boy with shoulder-length blue-gray hair and glaring red-orange eyes while wearing only a pair of black sweatpants, and hopefully underwear underneath. "Tried escaping seven times, IQ of 350, and his violent temper is escalating steadily," The scientist said as the boy's eyes suddenly narrowed and a low growl erupted from his throat.

They never moved as the teen lunged forward and was shocked immediately by the bars. "Get him some clothes," Mr. Dodgson said as he walked away from the stunned teen. "Then have him transported to Jurassic World. This time we'll prevail."

* * *

"More hybrids?" Diana asked as she looked through the glass of the incubator and saw two more Indominus eggs. "This time we toned down the wild factor so they won't go on a rampage," Then the scientist flinched as she glared at him. "N-Not that I'm saying y-your daughter went on a rampage. No, just the wanting to escape the paddock part." That calmed her down before she took one last look at the eggs then left the lab.

Her appearance was still the same: long brown-gray hair, sharp teeth, slightly long and sharp fingernails, and the strange bump coming from her elbows, she got an x-ray for that and found out her elbow's bone split a bit in order to create the claw-like bump that stuck out from her elbows. But the clothes she now wears, she wears anything that's white in order to match her Indominus children's hides and in order to draw attention away from her dark yellow-green eyes.

She walked around Main Street for a bit before scenting something off about the visitors. She was too absorbed in the scent that she didn't hear her uncle or her two best friends walk up behind her. "Hey Diana!" Gray shouted as Zach just stared before they both noticed that she wasn't moving. "Diana?" Zach finally asked before she suddenly disappeared. "Not again!" Owen shouted irritatedly before pushing his way through the crowd to find his missing niece.

Gray and Zach went to a hotdog stand to get something to eat until Zach noticed something on the wall of the building behind the cart. "Is that Diana?" He asked as he noticed the half-breed against the wall with a fierce look on her face. They watched as she tensed before jumping behind the building.

* * *

 **Stupid humans...** The silver-blue haired teen thought as he walked off of the plank connected to the ferry and the pier. He was wearing a dark gray hoodie over a gray shirt, the same black sweatpants from earlier, and white shoes with silver-gray designs on them. **I can find this Diana or Claire person on my own. Good thing I threw the tracker overboard.** He smiled as he thought that last thought before walking onto the monorail before it closed it's doors.

He stared blankly at the upcoming gates before the monorail went through and stopped at the hotel where the guests visiting the park were staying. He walked right past the front desk and through the doors leading to the park before taking in the scents of the park. **Mostly human, some leaf-eaters, one meat-eater, and...** He had to sniff again in order to distinguish the sweet yet strange smell that entered his nostrils.

 **A meat-eater? But there's human in the scent.** He took a big sniff before nearly falling to the ground. **A female human.** He had a slightly dreamy look on his face as he walked down the steps and started towards one building that was behind a strange metal contraption that had a person selling long and rounded pieces of meat. The scent got stronger until he was able to distinguish it properly.

 **A velociraptor, a tyrannosaurus, a carnotaurus, and other specimen along with the female human?** He thought before he suddenly stopped as if he was being watched, and saw a blond human and a raven human staring at the building in his direction and instantly sensed the attacker before he fell to the ground.

Something white and brown-gray slammed into him and he immediately attacked back. They tumble around on the ground as slashes and bites were either exchanged or interrupted. The creature finally pinned him to the ground and roared in his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see a girl, a year younger than himself, with long brown-gray hair, dark green-yellow eyes, and sharp teeth wearing different clothes that were colored white.

"Diana!" A voice shouts and the teen sees the blond human running towards them with the raven human looking torn between following the other or just staying behind. "Gray! Do not take another step!" The girl above him shouts as the blond human and immediately her scent fills the teen's nostrils as she holds him to the ground tightly. It was the scent he smelled earlier!

"Gray, go find your aunt and Zach, call Uncle Owen!" The blond human, Gray, runs away while shouting for his aunt Claire as the raven human, Zach, stays behind and talks into a small device while the girl turns her head to continue glaring at him. "BioSyn's latest attempt," She says and it takes a few second for him to realize she's talking to herself. "The first attempt with me slaughtering their soldiers was enough for them to send a human raptor."

So that's what he's half of. He knew that he was half human, but none of the scientists or that Mr. Dodgson told him what the other half was. He looked at her blankly before hearing footsteps and saw a red female human along with a brunette human arrive with Gray before they pull the girl, Diana he remembers from Gray's shout, off of him before pulling him off the ground before constricting his wrists in rope.

 **This could have gone better.** He thought as they walked him towards a building as Diana still glares at him which made him turn to look at her and see the damage he's done. She limps slightly as she holds her left arm gently and her face was littered with bruises and scratches. He just stares at her in shock as she glares right back and starts growling irritatedly.

 **I am so dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Riley, Green Night, and Blue Star

 **How much longer do I have to sit here?** The silver-blue haired teen thought as he sat, still strapped, in a black office chair that was currently being pulled at the back by Owen, he finally learned all the important humans' names, and he watched boredly as the walls went from silver-gray to silver to white. "Do you think he could be an asset or something important?" Claire asked Owen as they stopped in front of a window where he could see two eggs on the other side. "I don't care what he's used as," Diana shouted angrily as she winced every time her injuries were taken care of. "As long as- hhhss -he doesn't- hhhss -get me injured anymore! And dammit will you stop treating me like I'm a fucking piece of china Gray! I'm not fucking breakable!"

Said blond cowered a bit before gently prodding one of her wounds with an anti-bacterial soaked rag, and immediately jumped away as she growled and glared at him. "Cute..." A voice sounded out, making everyone freeze and turn to see the still-strapped teen with a shocked look on his face. **Why did I say that?!** He thought to himself before gulping and looked away before clearly noticing the eggs in the other room. "Hatchlings..." He said as Diana noticed them too and went into the other room to see if they were close to hatching.

"No..." She said as she opened the incubator and stared at the eggs. "Not these two..." She slowly turned around with tears in her eyes before a small CRACK was heard behind her. She turned back to see identical hairline cracks on the eggs before they expanded. "CLAIRE!" She shouted as the eggs simultaneously broke and out came two Indominus Rexes, but there were differences in their hides and eyes.

One of them, a male by its' scent, had a black hide and bright green eyes and the other one, a female by its' scent, had a silver-blue hide and yellow eyes. The two looked at each other before looking at her and immediately jumped on her. "Aiiiieeeeee!" She shouted as the others, they finally untied the half raptor, ran into the incubator room and noticed one thing...

They were tickling her?

"Stop! Hahaha! That tickles! U-Uncle Owen-n-n, h-help!" No one made any move towards her, for in fear of getting attacked by the newborns, until something pulled the newborns by their tails off of Diana. They all looked behind the gasping Diana sprawled on the ground to the silver-blue haired teen holding the hatchlings from their tails as they tried to look up at him and tried to find purchase in the air.

"Thanks... Riley." Diana said as she stood up and faced him before noticing the hatchlings he was holding by their tails. "Welcome." He said before setting down the now calm hatchlings on the floor. They reached halfway to an adult's knees and stared at her before looking at Riley then back to her again. Then separated grunts could be heard from the duo.

"Laughing?!" Riley shouted, which made Owen and Claire look at him in surprise. "We've got to teach him more English." Owen just said as Claire nodded.

* * *

Hours after the Indominus hatchlings were tired out from their tickling attack on Diana and after teaching Riley how to speak some more, the hatchlings were asleep in the incubator as the humans, and half dinosaurs, quietly and slowly left the room before going into the visitor center. "Some days I wondered when Storming or Frosted wouldn't be so jumpy every time someone visited." Diana said as she wiped sweat off her forehead and Riley looked at her curiously. "Storming? Frosted?" He asked before she remembered that he wasn't there when Storming escaped the paddock nor heard of it.

"I'll introduce you to them," Diana said as she led Riley out of the visitor center and towards the Indominus paddock. "You're gonna love my children." "CHILDREN?!" He shouted as they went through the huge door and stepped inside the paddock. The same scents that were coming from her, except for the human part, enveloped his nostrils before hearing something thump towards them. And a few seconds some of the trees parted, but nothing came out of them.

"I know you're there!" She shouted before a _Mommy!_ was heard and the figure revealed itself as a white tyrannosaurus with long forelimbs, osteoderms, and horns above its' eyes appeared and charged towards them before stopping himself from stepping on them. "This is Frosted Gale," She said as she turned to the half-raptor. "He's my son." "Son?!" Riley asked before looking at Frosted Gale in shock. _More like she was the first one me and my sister saw when we hatched, so we decided that she would be our 'mother'._ Frosted said to him, which instantly cleared his confusion.

"Where's Storming Gale?" She asked as Frosted lowered his head so she and Riley, while being dragged by said half Indominus, could sit on his head before he walked through the forest in the paddock. _She's taking a nap._ He said as the forest cleared out to show a two mile long by a mile wide plain with a slumped and snoring form of an identical Indominus, but this one was female by the scent.

 _Storming wake up,_ Frosted said as he let the half dinosaurs off his head before trying to nudge his sister awake. _Mommy and... I think her boyfriend are here._ "WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" Both half dinosaurs shouted, causing Storming Gale to wake up. _Wha...?_ Storming muttered as she slowly opened her eyes and noticed the two newcomers. _Oh, it's Mom and her boyfriend._ "We're not- oh just forget it." Diana tried to reason but then let it go considering that once they called someone something, they won't let it go.

"These are your children?" Riley asked as he pointed at the Indominus Rexes in curiosity. "The ones that you adopted?" After that question, all three of them told of what happened from when the twins were born to when they were both brought back to the paddock Storming Gale escaped. "So you just wanted to visit your raptor cousins? Because you know that they have hatchlings now." "I was trying to figure out how to break it to them!" Diana shouted as she smacked him on the back of his head before looking at him curiously. "How did you know about the raptor hatchlings?"

"Owen wouldn't shut up about them as they were supposed to teach me how to speak clearly." He said and she just froze with a shocked look on her face. "Diana? Di-ana. Earth to Diana. Can you two help me with her?" The last part was directed to the dinosaurs. _Try kissing her,_ Frosted Gale offered, which made Riley look at him in shock. _Mom said great uncle Owen helped her soon-to-be Aunt Claire snap out of her fear as the pterodactyls and pterodons were flying around them._

Riley looked at the ground slightly before looking at the still-shock frozen Diana, and gulped before thinking that he was making the biggest mistake of his half raptor life. He moved a bit closer to said half Indominus and gulped a second time before kissing her cheek. "Paddock Eleven, you get your lips off of my niece's cheek you sick bastard!" Owen's voice rang throughout the paddock, scaring the shit out of the Indominus twins and the half dinosaurs. "Uncle Owen!" Diana shouted as she marched towards the control room of the paddock, granted that she has to go through a half mile of forest. "I was in shock from him knowing about the raptor hatchlings! It was Frosted's idea to kiss me so blame him!" _What?! Mommy!_ Frosted shouted in shock as he heard his 'mother' tell his 'great uncle' to blame him.

"I bet... my ass is going to be kicked by him." Riley said as he started walking in the direction Diana went, leaving the Indominus twins to themselves again.

* * *

"So what are you going to name them?" He asked curiously as he and Diana stood in front of the incubator where the second pair of Indominus hatchlings were staring at them from the other side of the glass. "Something simple yet unique, like Storming and Frosted Gale," She said before turning around to see his confused face. "It was a wind storm the night they hatched, and they got scared of it once but I told them it wouldn't hurt them. I named them Frosted and Storming before realizing that if I named them after what was happening when they hatched-"

"They would get over their fear..." He finished in understanding. "So you added 'Gale' to both of their names to remind them of being born during a wind storm." She nodded before turning back to the other Indominus Rexes and noticed the color of their eyes as well as their hides. "Green Night and Blue Star." "What?" He asked as he looked at her in curiosity and noticed her staring at the hatchings.

"The black male with green eyes is Green Night and the female with the same colored hide as your hair and yellow eyes is Blue Star."

 ** _AN: Sorry it took so long. I had school and my grandmother has cancer so I try to spend as much time as I can with her._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Family

"Can we see the raptors now?" Gray pleaded as he, and Zach from being dragged by said brother, followed Diana to the raptor paddock. Riley was taking care of Green Night and Blue Star while they visited the raptors to get Gray to stop asking. BARK! A noise sounded out and a green blur ran towards them before hitting the bars of the cage they were in. "Camo, are you okay?" She asked as the raptor, who now reached her waist, got himself back on his feet and shook his head.

"How many hatchlings are there?" Gray asked as she opened the cage and pushed the brothers inside the paddock. "Three for every raptor pair," She said as she looked around the paddock. "You've already met Camoflauge, or Camo for short, the one that looks like Black is Dark while the one that looks like Blue is Aqua," Both said raptors chirped to each other for a bit before Camo interrupted them. "There's Dirt, I once watched a movie with a dog in it and now he thinks that he's a dog, and Thundercloud," The brothers looked around before seeing a brown raptor's head pop out of the ground as a gray raptor with dark stripes watched him in confusion. "There's Blaze, watched a dragon movie and now she thinks she's a dragon, and Leaf," There was a golden raptor that took a deep breath before exhaling loudly, imitating a dragon's firebreath, and a green one with dark markings just shook his head as he watched her. "There's Stone, who is chasing Pine playfully as Mocha... stares at her reflection," A dark gray raptor was chasing it's sibling, a brown raptor with dark specks, before passing a dark brown-gray raptor stared at the shiny wall.

As the running raptors still kept running, a fierce bark made them stop and hiss at a brown-gray raptor who was standing over a green-golden raptor. "Now these two are the ones I wanted you to meet," She said as they walked over to the two raptors, who just looked at them in curiosity. "Zach and Gray Mitchell meet Zach, the brown-gray raptor, and Gray, the green-golden raptor." Both brothers just stared at the raptors in shock before Gray noticed something.

"Why is Gray on the ground?" He asked as he pointed at the golden-green raptor laying on his side. "He was born with a condition that once in a while his left leg would go lame, Zach just watched him fall and lay down several times before deciding to protect the younger from the other raptors' wild antics." She explained as raptor Zach gently nudged raptor Gray and the younger slowly got up before flicking the older with his tail. "They're like us." Zach said as he watched the two raptors, although cousins, interact like they were brothers.

* * *

Gray jumped around in excitement before falling to the ground again, and immediately Zach came to his side. Gray hissed at him, saying that he was fine, but his cousin/brother wouldn't hear it and made sure that none of the other raptors would bother him. Then they saw Camo ran towards the half Alpha and two other humans before hitting the cage that protected them from accidental attacks.

"Camo, are you okay?" They heard the half Alpha ask the green raptor, who Gray was glad that he was not his sibling, as Camo stood up and shook his head to clear his dizziness. Zach chirped in annoyance at his cousin's antics as Gray agreed with him. Three new scents enveloped their nostrils as the two stared at the two humans and half Indominus. They already knew Diana's scent, but the other two...

Smelled just like them.

Zach chirped in curiosity before Stone and Pine ran towards them and nearly stepped on Gray, which he shouted at them for. The siblings just called them freaks before running away to who-knows-where. "Now these two are the ones I wanted you to meet," They heard the half Alpha say before turning to look at her and the humans. "Zach and Gray Mitchell meet Zach, the brown-gray raptor, and Gray, the green-golden raptor." Both pairs just stared at each other in shock before Human Gray asked questions about Raptor Gray and as the half Alpha answered, Zach nudged Gray to his feet before being flicked by the younger's tail and imeediately chased him.

* * *

"There has got to be something we can do," Diana said as she looked through files and files of backgrounds to try and find Riley's family. There was no way any one person had no family, whether they be alive or deceased. She found out that he has never known his family because he was raised in the dark lab his whole life. "Do you remember what you were called since the people there considered you a project?" Riley just stared blankly at her before turning back to the screen in the control room.

"COME ON!" She shouted as she slammed her fists on the keyboard, and something new appeared. The half dinosaurs read it to understand that it was a missing persons ad of a three year old boy with short black hair and brown eyes wearing dark blue footie pajamas and was playing with a stuffed raptor.

 _Age - 3_

 _Eyes - Brown_

 _Hair - Black_

 _Last Seen - Playing in the living room_

 _3-year old Romulus was in his house with his dad, who left for a few seconds to get another toy, and when he came back Romulus was gone. He said that his ex-wife, Ariana, kidnapped him to use for her experiments. Law enforcement are asking for help to search for twenty-four year old Ariana and three year old Romulus._

The date of the child missing was fourteen years ago, and the child was presumed dead.

"Did you steal any footage from the lab you were in?" She asked, and took the chip out of his fingers which he immediately produced. She inserted it in the computer and the two watched as the missing child appeared strapped to a table as people talked around him before injecting something in him. A few seconds later, the child's black hair turned silver-blue and his brown eyes turned red-orange before the camera went to static. Another place, still in the lab, was shown as the now eight year old half raptor glared at the dark skinned and black haired woman in front of him. "Where is Papa?!" The boy shouted until the woman slapped him across the face. "You should be glad you're here!" The woman shouted as the boy glared at her again. "This place is sanctuary for people like us!"

"And this sanctuary shall be your last Mother." The boy muttered before killing the woman, and got shocked so much he fell unconscious. The camera went to static again before it showed a room with tubes dangling from the ceiling and into a chamber that was filled with a strange liquid as red lights glowed dimly in the dark lab. There was something in the chamber that moved a bit before red-orange eyes suddenly opened, and the liquid slowly drained out of the chamber and into the tubes. Once the chamber was completely empty, it was immediately replaced with black bars that would hum every minute or two.

"Is he ready?" Dr. Dodgson asked as he looked at the creature behind the bars. It was a seventeen year old boy with shoulder-length blue-gray hair and glaring red-orange eyes while wearing only a pair of black sweatpants, and hopefully underwear underneath. "Tried escaping seven times, IQ of 350, and his violent temper is escalating steadily," The scientist said as the boy's eyes suddenly narrowed and a low growl erupted from his throat.

They never moved as the teen lunged forward and was shocked immediately by the bars. "Get him some clothes," Mr. Dodgson said as he walked away from the stunned teen. "Then have him transported to Jurassic World. This time we'll prevail."

"That was when I got my assignment," Riley said as they watched the screen go black. "M-My father's alive?!" Diana called the number on the missing persons ad as he took deep breaths before she handed the phone to him, which he grabbed and nearly dropped. "Papa?!" He said before nearly bursting in tears as he smiled a genuine smile. "Mi sei mancato tanto!" She just left the room as he rebonded with his father and used her walkie-talkie to contact Claire. "I need one favor," She said before the other could answer. "It's for Riley."

* * *

"Why are we at the docks again?" Riley asked as he, Diana, Owen, Claire, the Mitchell brothers, and Barry watched as a ferry carrying more visitors arrived. "It's coming." Diana repeated, that was her answer for the past half hour. They watched as the visitors got off the ferry and either went to the hotels or straight into the park, but there was one person standing in one place as they looked around curiously. "Mr. Augustine!" She shouted as she waved to the person. "Over here!"

The person was a man in his late thirties with shoulder-length black hair and mismatched eyes, one was green while the other was blue, turned around to see five people and two half dinosaurs, well he could only tell because Diana to.d him of what they looked like, before he noticed the male half dinosaur. "P-Papa?!" Riley shouted as he started crying before running towards the man and nearly bowled him over. "Il mio piccolo Romolo." The man said as he held his son tightly.

"So you're Riley's father," Owen said as he and the others walked up to the duo before he shook hands with the older man. "I'm Owen Grady, and the person that asked for you to be here would be my niece Diana." "I'm Judas Augustine," The raven said as he smiled at Owen. "I never lost hope that Romulus would be found, but I never expected my ex-wife's project to work... and did you call him 'Riley'?"

"It was I called him that after he got a pair of Indominus hatchlings off of me," Diana said as she took a step forward. "He is half raptor so I thought it would suit him, I just never knew he was named 'Romulus'." "Hey!" Riley shouted before he chased her around the dock, for being half Indominus she is really fast. "I think he likes her," Judas said as he watched the duo. "I've never seen him act this way, then again he was kidnapped when he was three."

"I DO NOT LIKE HER PAPA!" Riley shouted, but behind him Diana just looked at him curiously. "Right..." Gray said and got a glare from said half raptor in return.

* * *

Zach and Gray ran through the forest, trying to heal Gray's slightly lame leg by making him move a lot. "Where are we going?" Gray asked curiously, they somehow knew that only they had a strand of human DNA in them and guessed of which humans the two strands came from. "We're just trying to get your leg healed," Zach replied as he took a glance back at the golden-green raptor. "And according to Barry, your leg goes lame because you don't move a lot so the half Alpha agreed to let us run to the old visitor center and back."

"I think we went past it." Gray said as they slowed down to take in their surroundings... and then realized that they did not recognize the part of the forest they were in. "Maybe there's a beach nearby or something?" He wondered out loud and the two raptors continued walking forward until they came to a beach that had a very faint metallic smell to it and there were faint marks of red embedded in the sand and grass nearby.

"Didn't the half Alpha say something about killing the soldiers of an enemy at _this_ beach?" Gray asked as the two looked around before a yawn caught their attention. "I thought you didn't yawn in private anymore." Zach said as he looked at the younger raptor. "It wasn't me!" Gray shouted before a cooing sound caught their attention and they looked down to see a black haired girl with bright green eyes sitting at their feet. She looked to be around two years old and wore a white dress that was dirtied a bit at the end, and strangely no shoes until they saw her sandals behind her.

"A hatchling." Gray said as Zach carefully picked her up by the back of her dress and looked at him. "Yeah, we've got to take her to the Control Room." Both raptors went back the way they arrive, but were careful to not drop the baby until Gray remembered something. "Zach," He said, which made said raptor and baby turn to look at him. "I remember seeing a destroyed boat on the beach. Zach, I think her family was killed." That made it an emergency to get the infant to the Control Room before whatever murdered her family came back to finish what it started.

They arrived at the new visitor center and went to the elevator before realizing something. "How are we going to operate it?" Gray asked before looking around and noticed how different his hands were. "Is it normal to have five fingers?" He asked curiously before shaking his head. "Nevermind." He then pushed the up button as Zach put the infant down and kept his foot on her dress so she wouldn't disappear. Once the elevator opened, Gray picked up the infant and the two raptors went inside the elevator before Zach pressed a button for the Control Room and the doors soon closed with everyone looking at them curiously.

What? No one has seen two raptors use an elevator before?

* * *

"I still can't believe that you live here!" Judas said as he looked at the monitors in awe until Lowery became annoyed and pushed him from the controls. "You almost released Paddock 9, and we do not want that to happen!" "Oh, leave my dad alone you stupido bastardo." Riley said, and immediately got yelled at my his dad. "You have to be patient with Mr. Augustine," Diana said as she sat on a counter that had no controls on it. "He just got here. So give him time to get used to all this."

"Ahhh!" A voice rang out, making them including Owen, Claire, and the Mitchell brothers, look at the elevator to see the raptors named after the brothers but a baby was hanging from Gray's mouth! "What the hell are you two doing?!" She shouted as she took the infant from Gray and glared at the two raptors. "We were running to heal my leg and we went to the beach where you... anyway, we hard a sound and looked at each other curiously before noticing the hatchling and decided to bring her here. Which was good because I noticed a boat nearby that was destroyed and immediately thought that something killed her family."

Him speaking shocked everyone, except his cousin/brother, and he instantly realized it. "Oh! Somehow me and Zach found out that we have human DNA in us and we guess that it's from the humans we were named after." "That kinda does explain why we sound exactly like the humans we were named after." Raptor Zach added in his two cents, which shocked everyone even more.

"I do remember the last medical had to take out blood samples-" "And that was before Diana found the eggs!" Barry interrupted Gray in amazement as he remembered that it was the month of the Mitchell brothers medicals and of when Diana found the raptor eggs. "Mama." The baby interrupted and everyone looked at her to see that she was staring at Diana. "Wha-me?!" She asked as said infant started pulling her hair before noticing Riley behind her. "Papa." She said as she reached out for him, which made everyone except the blushing half dinosaurs laugh at their predicament.

"Guess I'm a great uncle again." Owen said as he remembered his niece's Indominus children, but was secretly glad that this child was human.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Tyra and Royale

"Maybe leaving Green Night and Blue Star with the two paddock workers was the best," Diana said as she walked towards the T-Rex Kingdom with the two year old in her arms. "I wonder if they'll mate with Storming and Frosted when they're older." That was something she did not need in her head which she shook as the infant stared at her with blank eyes. _I should've bought a stroller._ Diana thought as she shifted the infant in her arms and stared through the glass as the goat was revealed to the audience.

The flare was thrown but no tyrannosaur came out to get her meal. Diana put the child on the ground and stared closely out the window. "Where is she?" She whispered to herself, unaware of the infant crawling away from her! The infant was able to get out of the crowd and looked around curiously before heading in a direction of where ever she wanted to go. There she saw something tall, gray, and large, something others went through several times but this one was closed until she saw a small opening and went through there.

She suddenly found herself surrounded by green things and brown things as she crawled over the soft, and squishy, floor until a thud was made behind her. She stopped and turned around before sitting up to see a _huge_ brown creature with a big head and little arms staring at her through curious yellow eyes. She heard about this creature before, her mommy and daddy talked about it lots of times before she and mommy went to see it.

Dino. That's what the word was. Mommy brought her to see dinos and this was one dino she met face-to-face, and she was proud enough to show it. She pushed herself to her feet, and wobbled a bit before standing still, and looked up at the dino before waving to it while talking to it in her language.

Rexy didn't know what to do, one minute she was looking around to find something other to do other than the goat and the next minute later a human hatchling is in her holding place, which she now knows is called a paddock by the humans, who is standing and waving at her while talking in hatchling speak! She just stared at the hatchling before turning her head to see the audience waiting for her and huffs to herself knowing that she is going to be put on attention like an animal again.

She walks towards them, careful to not step on the hatchling, and does what she was miserably taught to do: kill and eat the goat. She eats all but some and looks at the hatchling again, who this time is on her end and stares at her curiously before looking at the remains of the goat and crawled towards it. She watches as the hatchling sits next to her foot and stares at her again, this time with no expression on her face. She huffed again before gently nudging the hatchling to the remains which she stared at before scrunching up her nose at the metallic scent.

 **Of course.** She thought as she gently pulled the hatchling away from the remains by her second skin and towards a dip in the ground that was covered in moss, which the hatchling immediately went in and fell asleep. **Her meat doesn't have the metallic smell or is covered in blood.** But the scent, the scent that was coming off of her was familiar. So familiar that she tried to take another sniff until she heard the door open and a mixture of scents coming from the human.

The hatchling's mother.

* * *

Diana cursed softly as she looked around for the two year old that has somehow wandered off without her knowing! She went back to the window to see if there was a clue, but instead she saw the infant inside the paddock with Rexy! And she never showed any hint or trace of fear! "Oh god..." She breathed out before running back out of the audience and towards the side door before putting the code in and went inside the paddock.

She looked around before seeing little handprints and footprints in the ground with huge footprints going around it. She gulped and followed both prints until she saw Rexy staring at her with what could be envy and the infant asleep in a moss-covered dip in the ground. "Thank you for not eating her." She said as she put her hand on her chest and let out a relieved sigh. _I wonder what it's like..._ Rexy said as she stared at the infant in curiosity. "What it's like to be a parent?" Diana asked as she and the tyrannosaur stared at each other. "I just became one yesterday." The infant made no movement except to turn onto her back.

"This child- no, Tyra was found by two raptors who brought her to me and Riley. She called me 'Mama' and him 'Dada' so we decided to adopt her." _Is her name really Tyra?_ "HEY! I just came up with it! She showed no fear to a tyrannosaurus rex so she deserved to have part of the word 'tyrannosaurus' as her name!" Diana shouted at Rexy, unaware of the camera taping every single moment.

"She let our daughter into the paddock! IS SHE INSANE!?" Riley's voice permeated the paddock and Diana growled before facing the hidden camera in anger. "She left with me knowing! So lay off! AND I'M NOT INSANE!" She said before realizing the last part of what he said and shouted at the camera. "She decided to visit Rexy for some reason, and... I think Rexy needs a hatchling."

Silence...

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the control room shouted but she just brushed it off. "Rexy didn't attack her or even harmed her in any way even when she was waving at her! And Rexy asked what it's like to be parents so that means... THAT SHE WANTS A HATCHLING OF HER OWN!" Then something shattered and opened her eyes to see the camera sparking and smoking. "Uh oh..."

Later, once Tyra woke up, Diana dropped Tyra off with Gray and Zach, the humans not the raptors, and walked to the lab with some kind of plan in her mind. She found a capsule that had Rexy's DNA in it and searched for another Tyrannosaurus Rex DNA until she looked in the Isla Sorna category. "Male T-Rex, male T-Rex, male T-Rex, aha!"

She found a few capsules that had T-Rex DNA, but she looked at the records of when the samples were taken to see if any were from male T-Rexes. "One in the left back, seriously how do they organize these samples? Barry does a better job with the medicals." She took the capsule and went into the genetic laboratory before hiding from a scientist that walked by, she waited until he was gone and found a machine with long arms.

She turned it on and inserted the two capsules before looking through the microscope part of the machine. "Let's see..." She said as she delicately pulled out an egg cell of Rexy's and searched for a sperm cell of the male before finding one and delicately pulled it by the tail to fuse with the egg cell. "And there." She said as she watched the egg became fertilized. Then the arms moved and created eggshells that surrounded the fertilized egg before the egg was complete and the egg cell was safely inside.

"Now to give it to Rexy." She said as she turned the machine off and used a spare towel to hold the egg and slowly but quickly brought it to the paddock where she had to set it down to put the code in before opening the door and picked up the towel-covered egg before entering the paddock. She walked to the place where Tyra was sleeping and placed the egg there before a thud appeared behind her.

 _Is that?_ Rexy asked as she leaned down and sniffed the egg. "It's yours," Diana said as she looked at the old queen. "I had to mix your DNA with the DNA from a tyrannosaur from Isla Sorna, but at least the hatchling will have your DNA." Then she slipped. "Whoa!" She said as she dug her fingernails in the moss and sighed when she noticed that the egg was not hit or cracked before she moved to sit next to it. She stared at the sky before realizing that something smooth was underneath her fingertips and she looked to see that it was the egg.

"Uh oh." She said as she got out of the dip and stared at the egg. _What?_ Rexy asked before a crack was heard as her answer. "My touch or breath can make eggs hatch so... you're going to be a mother earlier than expected."

A small gray claw broke through the shell before another claw broke through and pulled the shell apart as a pale blue eye met Rexy's yellow ones. The creature broke the shell more before a pale brown newborn tyrannosaurus rex slipped onto the moss and started screeching it's lungs out. _There, there,_ Rexy said as she nuzzled the hatchling. _There, there my little girl._

"Girl?... Royale." Diana said to herself but then noticed the silence and slowly looked to see the newborn staring at her with a hungry look. "Oh come on." She said before a bleet was heard and the newborn shifted its sight to the goat. _Go on._ Rexy said as she nudged the newborn to the goat and killed it with one swift bite before letting the newborn rip it to shreds, the audience watch in surprise at the newborn, and Diana left the paddock to see the look on her uncle's face.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry for not updating, I'm having major writer's block. If I post anything that's Jurassic Park/World related ten that means that I've run out of ideas for this story and need some help from you guys.


End file.
